Photo Shoot Loving
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Photographer/Muggle!AU. Ginny Weasley is one of the top photographer to ever work in the industry. She's worked with almost all the most famous models ever. But she never thought she'd get noticed by anyone. Katie Bell is a new upcoming model, who is trying shake her good girl image. Or at least that's what she wants to do. Will these two different women find love with each other?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Galleons Club, and Press Play on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: I1 (object) Note/Letter**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Ginny Weasley/Katie Bell**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Pink (actions) Posing for a picture, Gray (colors) candy red, and Black (settings) a hotel **

**Galleons Club: (dialogue) "It's too cold to care."**

**Press Play: 9. (setting) A hotel**

**Sapphic Season: Ginny Weasley/Katie Bell**

**Warning for Photographer/Muggle!AU, mentions of physcial relationship, and nudity. Word count is 1,314 words. I hope you all enjoy Photo Shoot Loving. **

Ginny Weasley studied her subject from behind the lens of her new panoramic camera. She was one of the top requested photographs for all the up and coming new models, and this one was much like all the rest.

The candy red lipstick making her soft plump lips pop. Her soft caramel brown locks hanging down over both her shoulders bring out the color of her soft brown eyes. Ginny could see that the environment was really cold. The gooseflesh on the girl's arms very prominent. She would have to edit those out later. After all these girls want their portfolios to be perfect. This was their bed and butter after all.

"Is this position good?" the girl asked moving her hair so it covered her chest. A pretty pink color was creeping up into her cheeks.

"Can you lean forward a bit?" Ginny asked walking over positioning the girl where she was leaning on one arm on the bed.

"I was hoping to have a bit more coverage here," the girl said motioning to her exposed chested. "I'm a little…"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but if you aren't willing to do these sorts of pictures you might not get much work in this industry. Sex sells, after all. That's not just a saying in this industry. It's a lifestyle and one you have to become accustomed to."

"I'm just a little uncomfortable with that," the girl sighed sitting on the bed, making her hair cover her ample chest again.

Ginny found herself watching the girl. She'd been intrigued by this sweet, naive girl since she entered the hotel room that Ginny had rented for their shoot. Why would someone this naive want to be in this sort of business.

"Katie," Ginny said sitting next to the brown haired girl, "what is it that you are afraid of from doing these sort of photo shoot? Is there anyway that I can make you more comfortable?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know. It's your reason for not wanting to do something, after all. Are you afraid that someone will see them that you don't want to? Is it because you're afraid that someone is going to force you into doing something you don't want?"  
"I think it might be that reason. The thing you just said about being afraid that someone is going to force me into doing something I don't want to do."

"I would never force any of my models to do anything they don't want to do. But this is something that would probably get you noticed more. I will make the pictures very tasteful. I give you my word on that. But you have to trust me. Alright? Do you trust that I have your best interest at heart?"

Another sigh left the girl's lips and she nodded.

"Good," Ginny said, standing up. "Then let's get back into position and get these pictures taken. That way we can move onto something you're more comfortable with. Alright?"

Katie nodded, moving back into the position that Ginny had had her. An idea popped into her mind that she figured that Ginny would appreciate for this particular photo. Arching her back and striking a more sexy pose she turned a seductive smile on the camera.

Ginny watched as the shy naive girl arched her back raising up on her arms and exposing more of her ivory skin. Ginny gulped nervously. None of her other models had ever made her feel this particular way. Especially not in this type of pose before, but this girl was attractive. She was attractive in a way that made Ginny want to forget the rest of the photo shoot for the day and use the hotel room for other reasons. A pink slowly began to rise to her cheeks as she began snapping photos. Each one the girl on the bed took on a different pose. Each one more sexier than the last.

"Are you blushing, Miss Big Time Photographer?" Katie asked, as she put a finger against her lips going up on her knees.

"I...I…"

"I believe you are," Katie said, crawling towards Ginny on the bed slowly.

The camera clicked and clicked and clicked. Each photo more alluring than the rest of them. Each one turning Ginny on more and more.

"Are you cold?" Ginny asked, moving to get the discarded robe from earlier. She was shocked that the girl had changed her mind this easily about the photos she was requesting. "I think it's a bit cold in here. Don't you?"

"It's too cold to care," Katie said, slinking towards Ginny. "But maybe we could find a way to warm each other up?" She winked suggestively as she crawled back onto the bed stretching out towards Ginny. "Join me, Ginny."

Ginny felt her fingers click the camera once more as it fell to the ground. Walking towards the other girl, she gulped nervously. She had no clue that someone as good looking as this girl could be attracted to her.

"You seem nervous?" Katie asked, watching Ginny as she sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "Don't be." She moved closer to the red haired girl and placed a hand on her knee. "Don't most photographers try and get to know their models on this level?"

Ginny paled. "No," she said quickly. "I'm a professional. The people who act like that aren't. I've never forced…"

"It's not forcing if I'm offering."

The brown haired girl leaned forward brushed her lips across Ginny's own, showing how not naive she was. She was very skilled at kissing, and she enjoyed showing just how skilled she was it seemed.

When the kiss broke Ginny watched the now smudged candy red lipstick on the other girl's lips. She wanted to kiss them again. She wanted more than that too but she wouldn't force anything.

"So what do you say?" Katie said, pulling Ginny towards the head of the bed. "Why don't we warm the room up a little?"

"I'd say it's a plan," Ginny said, feeling the butterflies explode in the pit of her stomach as Katie pushed down against the pillows. This was turning out to be one of the most interesting photo shoots she'd been on yet.

############################################################################

As morning light streamed through the window of the unfamiliar room that Ginny found herself in, she couldn't help but remember the events of the last few hours. A smile crossed her face as she rolled over to find no one in the room with her.

The smile vanished quickly. Had last night been a mistake? Was she the naive one for thinking she could ever be good enough for a model?

She looked around the room for any sign at all that Katie Bell was still there, but came up short. That is until she looked over towards the bedside table next to her. Sitting against the lamp was a small card from the hotel gift shop. It had a Valentine's Day motive on it, which confused her. It was nowhere near Valentine's Day, after all.

Picking the card up, she opened it to find a handwritten note on the inside. She smiled as her eyes scanned over the looping curves of Katie's handwriting. The note said only this.

_Ginny,_

_Last night was fun. Maybe we can do it again some other time. You pick the time and date and get back to me with the details._

_Katie_

Maybe. Just maybe she was good enough to try and get with a model like Katie Bell. Picking up her phone and sending a quick text of the time and date for their next meeting to her lover, she couldn't believe her luck. Everything was starting to look up for Ginerva Molly Weasley. Everything was starting to go fine in her life. Starting now.

**I hope you all enjoyed Photo Shoot Loving. **


End file.
